A Daughter's Wish
by cphillygirl
Summary: Spock and his family head to Vulcan in hopes to meet T'Mara's mother T'Sain. During their stay, Spock and T'Mara will face many challenges. Will these difficulties threaten their marriage? This is the fourth story of my Soul Journey series.
1. Chapter 1

Spock slowly rises from bed at exactly 0400 hours. After his and T'Mara's first two and half months of marriage, Spock has perfected his manner of emerging from the bed so as not to disturb his loving wife. He also manages not to wake T'Meika, their baby daughter, who sleeps in a hover crib in their master bedroom.

It has always been his habit to wake up two hours before leaving to perform his duties, whether on board the _Enterprise_ or at the academy. But on this fine Sunday morning, he and T'Mara will be celebrating their first year of marriage by boarding a starliner to the planet Vulcan. For his wife, it was an unexpected gift. With the sparse information his wife could provide him, along with her Cousin Anthony's facts on her mother, Spock was able to locate T'Sain's place of residence. He learned that she lives in the city of Surakahr, but not an exact address. So Spock placed a message on the city's public access board, stating he was seeking to find T'Mara's mother. To his surprise, T'Sain had seen the message and replied back. They agreed for all to meet at her home with a precise date and time.

As much as Spock desired that their visit to Vulcan be an uneventful one, he has his doubts. First, they plan to spend time with his parents. His father will most likely give his abrasive opinion of their marriage, and perhaps T'Meika's un-Vulcan behavior. Although she is three-quarters Vulcan, her personality seems to be developing much like T'Mara's, which fascinated Spock. Then their visit with T'Sain will be filled with unknowns. One will be her reaction to meeting her daughter after she had surrendered T'Mara to Andre when she was just an infant. Second, her mother had remarried, to a man name Demetris. The name in itself was quite unusual for a Vulcan, for it has Romulan roots.

After his meditation, Spock prepares himself a cup of herbal tea. The tea was T'Mara's homegrown blend. She had combined native earth herbs with sweet Vulcan herbs to concoct the special tea. It took her several attempts to find a taste that would be pleasing to human palates.

With teacup in hand, Spock settles on the plush club chair. He sips on the tea and savors its mild sweetness. He remembers back 6.587 months ago when he suggested to his wife to patent her recipe. She agreed but did not wish to market it. Spock, with T'Mara's permission, contacted his mother to have her send a supply of the herbs for the tea. His mother sent his wife an ample amount for T'Mara to create enough tea, not just for them, but for their tea drinking friends. Sulu was the first to sample the tea and was willing to pay for more of it.

Spock returns to musing about his wife and their young marriage. Regardless of her demonstrative ways, he sees her as a strong woman. What amazes him most is that T'Mara's strength seems to stem from her deep faith in the one she calls Jesus. He finds elements of her belief in this "savior" illogical, and there are other factors of her faith that he truly cannot comprehend. However, of one thing he is certain—that T'Mara lives out her faith. But like all imperfect beings, there would be moments when her trust in God wavered.

Imperfection—now there was a word many Vulcans seem to avoid.

His thoughts are interrupted by a waking baby. With T'Meika crying, most likely T'Mara would be out of bed. Spock heads into the kitchen to set up the high chair and prepare their breakfast. Within fourteen minutes, T'Mara enters with their baby cradled in her arms. His wife sweetly smiles at him as she says, "Good morning, my loving husband." She settles T'Meika in the hover chair, which is placed between them.

Spock puts dishes of hot oatmeal on the table. He then places a bowl of cut strawberries in the center of the small cherry wood table, and then sets a smaller plate on the tray of the high chair. With everyone now seated, T'Mara says a brief blessing. She then raises a small spoonful of the oatmeal and strawberries towards T'Meika's mouth. The stubborn baby keeps her mouth shut.

T'Meika shakes her head, then the spirited infant points at her father. "No...Daddy...feed." Even though T'Meika is eight months of age, she beginning to develop a small vocabulary.

T'Mara, who does not feel up to fussing with their daughter, hands Spock the tiny spoon. She lets go a small sigh. "Boy, she is certainly becoming Daddy's little girl."

She thinks back to when T'Meika learned how to crawl. In most cases, she would move right up to him. Then she would point to his lap. Spock most of the time obliged and picked their daughter up and placed her on his lap. T'Mara was never jealous, for she had her special moments with T'Meika, like feeding her, rocking T'Meika to sleep, and even singing to her. In any case, as T'Mara eats, she watches Spock feed the little one. She faintly smiles as she says, "Now don't you forget to eat."

Meeting his wife's gleaming brown eyes, he replies, "I am fine, and besides it only takes 3.5 seconds in the warmer to reheat my breakfast to my satisfaction." He takes a napkin and slowly dabs T'Meika's chin. He looks back to his wife. "I will take care of clearing off the table. You get yourself and T'Meika ready for our trip."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the third day of their journey on board the starliner, little T'Meika's nerves become frazzled. Even Spock reading to her did not help ease the baby's disquiet mood. T'Mara does not miss the disapproving stares from the Vulcan passengers. Vulcan babies were known to only cry when they needed nourishment or their diaper changed.

T'Meika begins to squirm in Spock's arms. With irritability, she cries out, "Home...I want home. No more ride."

Spock ignores the disparaging whispers from the two callous Vulcans who happen to be sitting a couple of seats in front of his family. T'Mara, on the other hand, has difficulty disregarding the remarks about their parenting skills and genetic makeup. She is about to stand when she feels her caring husband's hand lightly tug her shirt sleeve. He leans closer to her. "My wife, it would be illogical to respond to ones who lack the rudimentary knowledge of the teachings of Surak."

T'Mara resists laughing at her spouse's witty remark. She removes T'Meika from his arms. She cuddles the now sleepy baby. At last,T'Meika closes her eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later,the starliner comes to a smooth landing at Shikahr's spaceport. As Spock gathers their luggage at the baggage carousel, a group of human holo-tographers and reporters converge where he and T'Mara are standing. T'Meika is still sleeping in the baby carrier, which is secured around T'Mara's front side. The clicking from the cameras jolts T'Meika awake. She begins to whimper, then buries her face against T'Mara's chest. Spock places their suitcases on the floor. He quickly steps in front of his wife in an attempt to shield their daughter from the cameras. The reporters start their intrusive questioning, from why they were visiting Vulcan to if Sarek approved of Spock's marriage. One brash journalist has the nerve to ask Spock if he was the father of the baby. Unfortunately, T'Mara's rape had been leaked to the net-wide news service.

With his usual calm demeanor, Spock replies, "I abstain from responding to such a personal questions." He then turns away from them and picks up the luggage. His expression is now taut as he faces T'Mara. "Come, my wife, we need to obtain our rental air car." He sharply turns back to the dawdling reporters. "Do not even attempt to follow us. I will have you detained by the authorities for breach of privacy."

All the journalists and holo-tographers pack up their equipment and walk away, for they knew they could not chance tailing Spock and his family, for he was the Ambassador's son.

As the family proceeds to the rental counter, T'Mara asks, "Spock, how will you be certain they won't pursue us? They can be very devious."

"Do not fret, my wife, for your husband, being an expert air car pilot, will have no problem outmaneuvering any average pilot. T'Mara, I can fly the vehicle through the narrowest of areas where no reporter would dare to follow."

She imagines them flying sideways, between buildings. T'Mara almost shivers at the thought. "Well, I hope we don't have to test your skills."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spock and his family arrive at Sarek's estate without incident. When they step to the front door, the door starts to open. The graceful Amanda is now a couple of feet from her son. She desires so much to hug him and T'Mara, but with her husband nearby she greets them with a warm smile. "Spock, T'Mara, please come in." Her eyes sparkle when she sees precious T'Meika. "Oh, she is a darling."

They all enter the family room. At the moment, they all remain standing out of respect for Sarek. Spock moves closer to his father. He takes a few seconds to keep his apprehension at bay. Then he says, "Father, you appear well."

His father's face remains impassive. "My health has not changed since you saw me at your wedding."

T'Mara notices T'Meika becoming fidgety, so she removes her from the carrier and places her down on the carpeted floor. Feeling uncomfortable in her surroundings, the little baby waddles right up to her father. She then wraps her tiny arms around his calf. Her eyes sparkle with delight. "Daddy."

Sarek observes his son's interaction with T'Meika. He merely raises his brow as he sees Spock pick up the baby, and with smiling eyes brush back her bangs with his fingers. Spock's father regards his son as he states, "Since the child is only one-quarter human, therefore I would assume she will be raised as a Vulcan."

Spock takes a quick glance over at his wife, who is now by his side. He then gives his full attention to Sarek. He clears his throat. "We intend to rear your granddaughter as her personality dictates. When T'Meika reaches the proper age to choose her life's path and happens to decide on the Vulcan way, then I will instruct her in the Vulcan disciplines," he assuredly says.

Sarek's piercing eyes bore in T'Mara's direction. He still believes that T'Mara used her womanly charms to lure Spock into marriage, and that she would do anything to get his son to be the father of her illegitimate child. He also thinks that T'Meika's late father must lack in intelligence for not properly making provisions for his 'Time'.

Amanda's husband subdues his negative emotions as he returns his focus on Spock. "First of all, my son, I will never accept T'Mara's offspring as my granddaughter, for she was not sired by you. Second, you will be in error for not raising T'Meika as a full Vulcan, for one who has our physical characteristics should behave as such."

As Spock feels his tension rise, he gently hands over their daughter to T'Mara's waiting arms. Barely containing his anger, he responds, "Father, hear me out. I cherish T'Mara and I accept T'Meika as my daughter, regardless of how she was conceived. I find it quite regrettable that you will not acknowledge her as my child."

Amanda now steps up to face her husband. She has grown to love T'Mara and now adores her granddaughter. Her husband's words echo in her mind. Unlike her son, she allows her emotion to show on her face as she says to Sarek, "You can stand there justifying yourself with your logic, but you can't stop me from loving my grandchild."

Sarek, not wishing to have a heated discussion with his wife in front of Spock and T'Mara, quickly replies to his wife, "Amanda, we will continue this conversation at a more convenient time. I am going to my study to prepare for tomorrow's High Council meeting." He strides away from them all.

Amanda heavily sighs, then looks back at Spock and T'Mara. She gestures to the sofa as she says, "Please relax. I'm going to get us some tea and cookies."

T'Mara removes the baby carrier before seating herself on the sofa. Spock supports T'Meika in his arms as he sits next to his wife. His mother soon returns with a tray of tea and cookies. She places the tray on the round table in front of them. She settles herself in the club chair that is across from Spock. She gently smiles as she sees her son holding the darling infant. It was a sight Amanda believed she would not witness for years to come, for he always put his career first. She was so glad he met the compassionate, lovely T'Mara, for she clearly cherished him with all her heart. Spock, in return, allowed himself to love her. It was evident every time he looks at his wife.

Amanda places her teacup back down on the table. She begins sharing the highlights of the past year. In turn, Spock allows T'Mara to divulge the milestones of their young marriage and family life. As the conversation dwindles down, Amanda offers, "Spock, T'Mara...if you need me to watch over T'Meika during your visit here, just call."

He is about to object when his mother adds, "Son, do not be concerned, for during the day your father will be attending council meetings. And if you need her to stay for the evening, I will certainly be the one in charge of her. Sarek will not interfere."

T'Meika maneuvers herself off her father's lap and crawls over to her grandmother. Amanda takes her into her arms. Her grandchild's little hands touch her face.

T'Mara is enjoying this family moment. With happiness in her voice, she says, "T'Meika, say 'hello' to your grandma."

As their child takes delight in his mother, Spock reconsiders Amanda's words about watching T'Meika. He almost smiles as he observes their interactions with each other. He then leans forward. "Mother, can you excuse T'Mara and me, for we need to discuss your offer." Although he now felt comfortable about having Amanda watch over their daughter, he wanted to be certain his wife would agree with the idea.

His mother merely nods, for her attention is still on T'Meika. "Of course, my son."

Spock leads T'Mara to the garden. They sit on the stone bench. His wife is struck by its beauty. There are paths, flowering bushes, and desert trees from several worlds. All the paths are outlined by natural stone formations. She gazes at Spock as she says with a feeling of awe, "This garden is so exquisite. Who created it?"

Spock thinks back to when he was a child and how he would sneak out to the garden at night, especially when he heard his parents arguing over him. It became his refuge—a place to come and sort out his thoughts.

He returns his attention to his wife and answers, "My mother." He then gives her a brief history of the garden. He also tells T'Mara that when he was a child he had helped Amanda with the paths. He assisted in laying down the colorful stones. Touching T'Mara's shoulder, he asks, "My wife, how do you feel in having my mother look after T'Meika on the day we visit your mother?"

T'Mara thinks over the idea. Since they did not know what kind of reception they might receive,she will agree to have their daughter stay here. She gives her husband an approving smile. "Yes, she will be in good hands with your mother. Come, let us tell her now."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Spock awakes as Nevasa rises over the city's horizon. Each of the hotel's rooms contain a meditation alcove. He puts on his black robe and then kneels on the stone slab. Spock closes his eyes to prepare his mind for his meditation.

In the bedroom, T'Mara is tending to the needs of their baby. Even though she had lived in Shikahr for two years, there was still much she did not know of the city. Spock plans to show her places she had never seen, from the Artisan quarters to the old quarter. She knows he will be able to give her a detailed description and history of each place they plan to explore.

With T'Meika now ready for their tour, T'Mara dresses in lightweight clothing designed for the Vulcan heat. Spock removes his robe as he enters the room. He neatly folds it and places it in the proper drawer. Since Spock is already dressed, he goes up to his wife and daughter. T'Mara puts T'Meika into the hover stroller. Spock bends down on one knee to assist his wife with their little daughter.

He begins to raise the sun shield when T'Meika places her hands over her head and blurts, "No!"

He tries again, but the tiny hands cover her head. With a childlike anger, she again yells, "No!"

Spock calmly says to her, "T'Meika, you need the hood to protect your delicate skin from the fierce Vulcan heat."

She simply shakes her head. "Don't want."

He resists taking an impatient breath. "Once you are outside, you will find it agreeable." Again, he attempts to raise the cover, but T'Meika's small hand grabs hold of it. Out of frustration, Spock stands, then starts to say, "Her stubbornness must have come from..." He suddenly realizes that what he was going to say might hurt T'Mara. He gazes at her. "Forgive me, my wife."

She pats his hand. She would not have taken offense if he mentioned Soltan. Looking at her husband with understanding eyes, she says, "Hey, it's alright," She lets go a small chuckle. "I might have said the same." She then gets an idea. "Let me try something." She kneels right by the stroller. T'Mara lowers her head near her daughter's head. "T'Meika, look at Mommy." T'Mara raises the covering over her own head. "See, not so bad."

T'Meika smiles as she sees her mother under the hood. She does not object when the hood stays up.

With his family now situated in the air car, Spock pilots the vehicle to the tourist section of Shikahr. Their first destination is a cafe for the family's morning meal.

After their meal, they proceed to the Artisan section of the city. In this region of Shikahr there are many galleries. Spock chooses one of the prominent galleries for his family to explore. He soon learns that his wife appreciates fine art, as does he. They discover a realistic painting of sunset at Shikahr. Spock and his wife agree to purchase a print.

Their next stop is at the ancient area of the marvelous city. Here is where Spock is in his element. He gives T'Mara and T'Meika a detailed history lesson, although his daughter seems disinterested. Likewise, Spock explains his family's involvement of the dynamics of the old city.

They end their day at the Grand Bazaar of Shikahr. Here T'Mara has an opportunity to purchase trinkets for her cousins. She finds an adorable baby-safe teddy bear for T'Meika. Spock does not object to her buying the bear, even though he felt the toy served no purpose in developing their daughter's mind. His father never would permit his mother to give Spock 'toys' unless they had an educational value. Sarek believed indulging in imagination was a human failing. But Sarek's wife, being a strong-willed woman, would on occasion sneak a small human toy into Spock's room. He would always graciously accept the toys but then store them in a drawer.

As Spock watches T'Mara hand T'Meika the small stuffed bear, he could not help but frown. She notices his crinkled brows. "My husband, it is obvious you don't approve of the toy. Why?"

He guides them to a less crowded area of the bazaar before speaking. Spock replies with a placid voice. "My wife...it is just that I prefer our daughter to have items that will engage her mind."

T'Mara is a bit surprised by her husband's negative opinion about the plush bear. She quickly arrives at a valid response to this debate. "Spock… don't you see that a child can learn nurturing skills from a plush toy? It also can demonstrate positive emotions, for it is always in a good mood. And lastly, it can comfort a young one during a scary situation." As she finishes, she begins to feel that maybe her points were not as effectual as she had hoped.

Spock evaluates her words. Parts of her argument seems quite illogical. The one thing he does not wish to do is hurt her feelings. So cautiously he replies, "Perhaps I can accept the idea of comfort. But how can an inanimate object possibly be in a 'good mood'? As to nurturing, that would involve imagination."

T'Mara manages to contain her strong feelings on the topic, for her husband's sake. Finally she replies with a calm voice, "Spock, creative thinking is not a bad thing. All great writers have vivid imaginations. Even you enjoy a well-written novel. Likewise, without creativity knowledge would just be a set of facts and figures. Even Einstein used his imagination." She then remembers words that he had expressed the other day, and adds, "Spock, did you not inform your father we would raise T'Meika based on her personality?"

He admits to himself that she was correct. The problem stems from years of Vulcan training. No, he could not do what his father had done to him— leave T'Meika empty. Spock looks deep into T'Mara's discerning eyes. "Yes, knowledge without creativity is barren." He lowers himself to one knee by the hover stroller. Spock silently observes T'Meika engaging with her newly acquired bear.

His wife goes by his side. Seeing his face showing hints of contentment, she wishes to hug him. But she refrains so as not to embarrass him. She finds it particularly touching when Spock takes hold of the plush toy and says to T'Meika, "My daughter, what name shall we give your little friend?"

She starts to point with childlike glee. "Daddy."

He hands back the toy. "I believe a good name would be I-Chaya, after my pet sehlet. Someday I will share with you my fond memories of I-Chaya." Spock's finger lightly brushes her cheek.

His change of attitude warms T'Mara's heart. Her lips lightly touch his ear as she whispers, "I love you." Spock does not need to respond, for she senses through their deep bond his feelings for her.

They stand up together. As soon as they walk out from the Grand Bazaar, T'Mara does a double-take when she notices a Vulcan male donning a trimmed goatee. She thinks back to when she was counseling Spock, and he grew a beard. T'Mara never forgot how appealing he looked with it.

Spock does not miss her reaction to the man, so he asks, "My wife, what is it that has your undivided attention? Was it that man who just walked past us?"

She feels her cheeks flush, not because of the attractive Vulcan male but from imagining Spock wearing a goatee. T'Mara quietly replies, "Well, I never knew Vulcan males grew beards."

"Ah, it is unusual, but not totally unheard of. A few healers and masters have grown beards. I had told you of the time when I-Chaya was attacked by a Le-Matya. The elderly healer I had to summon actually had a white beard." He begins to ponder her sudden interest in facial hair. At the moment, Spock decides not to question her. "We better quicken our pace so when we return to the hotel T'Meika can take a nap before our evening meal."

oooooooooooooooooo

Spock and T'Mara agree to dine inside the room. T'Meika is now sitting on her mother's lap, with her father next to them. T'Mara begins softly singing when suddenly knocking can be heard from the room's front door. They exchange glances.

"Odd, it should not be my parents, and no one else has knowledge we are here," Spock says as he stands.

T'Mara remains seated as she asks, "Why is the hotel not equipped with door monitors?"

"Only the modern and more expensive hotels contain monitors." Spock presses the intercom button. "May I inquire who needs to speak with me or my wife?"

The female voice stoically states, "It is I, T'Pring. May I enter your room, Spock?"

He takes a long slow breath as his mind reels from the unexpected arrival of his ex-betrothed. Both his brows raise as Spock glances back at T'Mara. Although she remains silent, he feels her reluctance to allow that woman inside their room. He again presses the button and with an amazingly calm voice, inquires, "May I ask what is the purpose of your visit?"

T'Pring expected some difficulty from Spock. She smoothly responds, "Spock, I just learned of your visit here. I need to discuss something of importance with you. It will only take approximately fifteen minutes of your time."

Spock releases the latch and opens the door. He only hopes he will not regret permitting her inside.

T'Pring enters the room. She had seen holograms of Spock's wife. She admits to herself that T'Mara is more ascetically pleasing in person. T'Pring then observes their baby girl. She had seen a news release which mentioned that Spock may not be the father of the baby. Seeing the baby's features, she ascertains that the report is most likely accurate. T'Pring finally looks directly at her ex-betrothed. "Greetings Spock; you appear well."

He wishes to keep the encounter with her as brief as possible. However, Spock will show her the courtesy every being deserves. "I am well", he replies, and then gestures to his wife. "This is my bondmate T'Mara and our daughter T'Meika."

T'Pring merely nods at Spock, barely acknowledging T'Mara. Her beautiful face remains unreadable. "I am going to state my reason for meeting with you, Spock. I still possess an item that you had given me before you left for Star Fleet Academy. It is at my parents' dwelling. I would appreciate if you meet me at my parent's home tomorrow at 0700 hours."

Spock clearly remembers the valued piece. Curiosity can be heard in his voice as he asks her, "Why did you not bring it here?"

She replies with apparent frankness, "Ah, due to circumstances which I cannot discuss here, my relationship with my parents has deteriorated. So I no longer possess the pass code to open the doors to their house. They have been off-world, but are returning late tonight. With that being said, if you meet me there you can retrieve your keepsake. Trust me, Spock."

"Alright T'Pring, I have heard your words. Could you please step into the hallway while I discuss this with my wife in private?"

She slightly bows her head. "Understandable."

He opens the door and allows his ex-betrothed to step into the corridor. Spock and T'Mara quickly settle T'Meika in her crib for the night. Then they seat themselves on the small sofa. The moment T'Pring entered the room, T'Mara felt uneasy, for she does not trust her. She felt strong vibes from the woman, which warned her that T'Pring still had feelings for her husband. T'Mara could now speak her mind. "Spock, I don't believe all that she has told you. She is a conniving woman. Just as she was then, on the day you were supposed to marry her. But her feelings for you really never left her, and she has come back for you. Once alone, she will attempt to seduce you. Take my word for it."

Spock found his wife's statements far-fetched. T'Pring still has affection for him? A woman who had rejected him all those years ago? The only thing he can somewhat agree with is that his ex-fiance could be calculating. At the same time, he can understand his wife's misgivings. If the roles were reversed, he would find it awkward to meet a former male companion of T'Mara's.

He studies her concerned face. "My wife, I acknowledge your feelings of mistrust, but truly I cannot believe that she would resort to deception. Surely T'Pring is speaking the truth, for she still holds a gift I regrettably gave her. As I look back, she really never highly valued the token of my affection for her."

Before he could continue, his wife interrupts him. With a tinge of anger, she asks, "Why did you ask for my thoughts about going, when it appears you have already made up your mind?"

He quickly realizes what she said is true. He had decided to meet T'Pring. However, at the same time, he had wished to hear his wife's feelings. He clears his throat, but his deep dark eyes never leave her face. "You are correct, for I wish to meet her. No matter what you might be thinking, I do value your opinion." Spock releases a sigh that he has been holding back. "T'Mara, I should have explained about the item in question. She has in her possession a necklace that once belonged to my mother, and previously my grandmother. If this was not the case, I would have her leave and never speak of it again."

His wife's displeasure slowly leaves her after learning of the necklace. T'Mara also feels that Spock would never admit to having a sentimental feeling for the necklace. She touches his arm as she says, "Alright, go and tell her you will meet her at her parent's home. But let it be known, I still feel she has ulterior motives. Yes, I have nothing but my human female intuition, but please be careful."

Her husband's eyes slightly widen as he becomes totally dumbfounded by his wife's final words. Spock, without thinking, says to her, "I find it almost inconceivable that she will behave in a seductive manner." He takes in a breath, then continues. "Perhaps, you state this because..." He swiftly detects his grievous error in judgment, for he was going to suggest that she was jealous. Not wishing to begin a heated argument, he strokes her cheek. "No, my wife, there would be no cause for you to be envious. Your beauty is extraordinary, for your allure is from within. You will always have my heart."

T'Mara nearly chuckles as she thinks, nice save, mister. Jealousy was never an issue, or was it? She raises her fingers to his lips. "Spock, I never doubt your love for me. Uh…she is waiting, so you better open that door."

He steps out into the hallway so they can be face to face. "Alright, T'Pring, I will see you at your parent's place of residence at 0700 hours."

Feeling a bit perturbed about waiting out in the hallway for 15.78 minutes, she responds coolly, "How kind of you." T'Pring's brows furrow and her eyes become icy. "It should not have taken so much of my time to agree you will come. Rudeness is unbecoming of you, Spock. Is it because your wife determines your every move? A Vulcan male would expect his wife to submit to his every wish. Ah, but you are surely not a typical Vulcan."

He will not allow her insults to provoke him into responding with emotion. His view of marriage was not as rigid as that of most Vulcans, for he felt that women deserved more respect. Inwardly, Spock buries his distaste of T'Pring before he gives his retort. "I have recently learned that your marriage ended in divorce. Therefore, you are not to speak to me on how to 'handle' my wife."

T'Pring glares at him. "Do not judge me. I will see you tomorrow." She abruptly turns, then strides down the corridor.

Spock steps back inside the room. The tension in his shoulders slowly subsides. The stressful encounter with his former betrothed makes him grateful to the woman that is now standing in front of him. He places his hands on T'Mara's upper arms and then pulls her close to his body. "Let us forget that unfortunate meeting by enjoying some time together."

Feeling the stirring of his passions, she smiles with want, and they head to the bedroom.

After Spock and T'Mara expressed their love for each other, their bodies are still entwined. In a Vulcan manner, her two fingers stroke under his chin. "M'mmmm….I think a nice trimmed goatee would look really appealing on your handsome face."

Spock's brow starts to rise as he says, "My aisha, are you saying a beard would improve my appearance?" Are you not satisfied with my facial features?" he asks with a hint of disappointment.

She begins to finger his chest hair. With a reassuring tone she says, "Oh my love, I will always find you very attractive. I just want you to consider it." She then graces him with a passionate kiss.

With a raspy voice, he tells her. "I will consider it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

At exactly 0700 hours, Spock waits at the beginning of the walkway of T'Pring's parents' estate. Even at that early hour, the heat from Nevasa starts to become formidable. Then it is 0705 hours, and he starts to wonder if she will even appear, for Vulcans were known for their promptness. Then he hears the humming of an air car. As Spock peers upward, he soon sees a gray air vehicle landing behind a Secara Adun cacti. Soon T'Pring is walking towards him.

When she reaches him, she says, "Greetings Spock." Her voice is unusually warm.

"Greetings, T'Pring." His tone is not as welcoming. "Your parents do not appear to be home. A moment ago I rang the bell, for I thought you might be waiting inside."

Taken aback, she swallows hard, but quickly recovers. Now her face becomes totally expressionless. "I did not expect you to make your presence known. But you are correct, for they are not home. They have been delayed, and will not arrive until 1200 hours. Do not be concerned, for they were made aware that you were coming to pick up the necklace. Therefore they messaged me the pass code." T'Pring proceeds to walk down the path. When she realizes that Spock is not following her, she turns around. "Please come, Spock."

He slowly approaches her. They walk into the home together. She leads him to her old bedroom. However, Spock stops at the entranceway. T'Pring pulls out the pendant from a small container. She holds the rose gold necklace near his face. The pendant is a heart-shaped and in the center is a Tourmaline stone bearing the same shape. "What you have been waiting for all these years," she says, handing it over to him.

He carefully places it in a small pouch. Then Spock slips the pouch into his shirt pocket. With sincerity, he says, "Thank you."

T'Pring steps inches from him. She is so close that Spock starts to feel uncomfortable, but does not yet move away from her.

When T'Pring first saw him at the hotel room, she only fabricated a dislike for him, in order to fool T'Mara. Now, alone with Spock, she allows her pent up passion to emerge. She slips her arms behind his neck and attempts to kiss him seductively.

Spock's eyes become ablaze as he swiftly pushes her away from him. This time he permits his anger to show. "Get away from me, woman! You will never belong to me!"

She had always believed she should get what she wants, so T'Pring does not move from him. With an enticing voice, she says, "Spock, do you not remember that night before you left for the Academy? How we had relations in this very room? Let us enjoy one another again." She reaches out for him, but he quickly steps away.

"I have not forgotten. An error on my part, for the only thing I felt from you was lust, not love. My wife was correct. You are a conniving woman. Now I take my leave from you." It demands every bit of his control not to slap her across the face. He turns on his heels.

T'Pring surprisingly makes no effort to stop him. Feeling the sting of rejection, she yells out, "Go on, Spock! Go back to your intellectually inferior wife and that other male's offspring!"

He walks with purpose, and soon exits the house. He will not give in to the tumultuous emotions now churning within him. His main concern is if his wife felt that 'kiss'. He enters the rental vehicle and pilots it back to the hotel.

oooooooooooooooooooo

When he enters the room, Spock sees his wife sitting on the love seat with their daughter on her lap. He does not need to look at her to know she is perturbed. Spock's bond had alerted him when he walked down the hallway. As he seats himself next to his wife, she blurts, "You should have listened to me." She then goes back to her reading as if he was not even present.

He tries to reach out to touch her, but she pulls away. He sinks back. "T'Mara...please." But she does not even look at him.

After a few long moments, the silence begins to gnaw at him. Spock attempts once again to get her attention. He lightly brushes her hand with his two fingers, and when she does not turn her head away, he says with emotion, "My aisha, I apologize for not heeding your warning. Perhaps your husband needs to learn to trust his wife's instincts. I know you sensed T'Pring's sexual advance, but you must also realize that I rejected her. I hold no positive feelings for the woman. In fact, at that moment, a part of me has started to despise her."

T'Mara is aware that she could never stay irritated with him for very long. Now with her bond, she let him feel her love for him. She is just about to speak when T'Meika starts to squirm in her arms, causing T'Mara to drop her antique book. Spock retrieves the book and places it on the small round table.

Their darling baby makes her way to her father's lap. She points at the book and begs, "Daddy read!"

"Soon, T'Meika, but I need to finish talking to your mother."

Disapprovingly she shakes her head. "Read, Daddy."

Spock almost sighs, for he wants their daughter to understand that he needs to speak with T'Mara, but she was only a baby. He looks up to see T'Mara returning with I-Chaya, the little stuffed bear. She settles herself back next to Spock. "Look T'Meika, I-Chaya needs you. Hold him and talk to him."

The baby takes hold of the plush bear. She then takes it with her to the floor. T'Meika snuggles and chatters to her bear. This gives T'Mara's husband a chance to finish speaking to her. With a small smile, Spock says, "Thank you, T'Mara."

"Spock, let's just put all this behind us." She sweetly smiles at him. "It was not of your doing, and besides, could I ever stay mad at you?"

Her husband graces her with uncommon full smile. "T'Mara, you are a gem." He then pulls a small pouch from his shirt pocket. "Speaking of gems...here." Spock hands her the small sack.

"Ah, the necklace," she says as she pulls it out. "Oh, it's beautiful." As the jewelry hangs from her hand, she studies it, and then returns her focus on Spock. "Your mother will be pleased to get this back."

He never had any intention of returning it to his mother. There is only one woman he wishes to wear it, and she is sitting by his side. "I want you to have it. My mother gave it to me to hold until I found that one special woman. I, unfortunately, gave it to the wrong lady. You are that extraordinary lady in my life."

T'Mara continues holding the chain in one hand. His gesture of love means a lot to her. However, to wear a necklace that T'Pring once wore gives her an uneasy feeling. Not wishing to hurt his feelings, she cautiously replies, "My husband, thank you...but..."

He promptly senses her feeling of discomfort. "It held no meaning for her. Also, I am certain that mother would be honored to see you don the pendant. And just think, there may come a day when you will pass it on."

Without a word, T'Mara puts it around her neck. She then leans over and places a brief, tender kiss on his lips. Spock does not need to say a word, for his expressive eyes told her what she already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

After their almost disastrous morning, they agree to spend the rest of the day in the province of Raal. Spock's family first tours the old settlements. After lunch at a human vegetarian cafe, T'Mara is completely surprised when her husband suggests that they take a short cruise aboard a solar-assisted sailing ship. The ship is named _Valdena_ , which in Vulcan means "maiden of joy, beauty, and love". The ship is to sail on the Sea of Voroth.

Once on board, T'Mara places a small patch behind Spock's ear, for like many Vulcans, he was susceptible to seasickness. She then whispers to him, "That should eliminate any unpleasant symptoms."

The light tinge of green on his cheeks is beginning to fade as his feeling of embarrassment leaves him. He whispers back into her ear, "Thank you, for I was already experiencing some discomfort."

His caring wife kindly smiles at her husband as she replies, "You're so welcome.

Spock leads his family to the lift. As they make their way, a middle-aged human couple comes right up to them. Both pleasantly smile at Spock and T'Mara. The very attractive dark-skinned man says, "T'Mara, wait, it's us—the Williams."

The moment she recognizes them, she is filled with joy. T'Mara had not seen the couple since she left Vulcan to join Star Fleet. With pure happiness, she says. "Oh, my! Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

Maria Williams reaches out and embraces her tightly. "Oh T'Mara, please, you can call us by our first names."

Tyrone Williams looks at Spock with recognition. "You must be T'Mara's husband, Captain Spock." He soon adds, "Yes, your wife had notified us of your marriage. Of course, the Federation news also posted about your blessed union." He extends his hand and Spock graciously shakes it. Tyrone continues to smile. "This my wife, Maria."

Spock respectfully inclines his head. "Ma'am it is a pleasure to meet you and your husband."

Maria is a willowy tan-complected woman. She softly smiles as she responds, "We are so pleased to meet you, Captain. Let me explain how we know your wife. Some years ago, we met her at a restaurant in the tourist section of Shikahr. She admitted to us that she was in need of a place to stay while she studied under the healer, T'Lana. At the time, we owned a gift shop in the city. Since our home had a guest room, my husband and I took T'Mara in. She was a pleasure to have around. She assisted me with many of my tasks around the house. Being old fashion, I cook many of our meals. T'Mara took an interest in cooking and was a fast learner."

Spock nods with understanding. "Ah, then I need to say thank you."

Maria gives him a puzzled expression. "Thank me for what?"

He faintly smiles at T'Mara. "For my wife is an excellent cook."

"Well, you are welcome Captain Spock," Maria replies cheerfully.

T'Meika begins to cry, which causes T'Mara to check on her, for she had been changed and fed. She lifts her from the hover stroller.

"Oh, my gosh, what a sweet little baby," Maria says with a bubbly voice.

T'Mara holds the child close to her. With pride, she says, "Our daughter, T'Meika."

Tyrone moves closer to Spock's wife to get a better view of T'Meika. "Yes, a real cutie." He then steps back to allow T'Mara to continue chatting with his wife, and turns to Spock. Curiosity rises in Tyrone, so he asks, "Captain Spock, what do think of this fine vessel?"

"Since we only have been aboard for 22.48 minutes, there has not been sufficient time for me to give you a satisfactory response."

Mr. Williams simply nods. "Ah, of course. Well, I ask, for my wife and I own this vessel. In fact, we have acquired a fleet of ships. We have two others like this one, just for short cruises, and six larger vessels for extended voyages. We have been in the business for two years." Noticing that Spock seems interested, he continues. "In the beginning, business was slow and we feared that Maria and I had made a terrible business investment. Strictly based on faith, we gave ten percent of our earnings to our church. Soon our voyages became booked. Mainly Star Fleet personnel became our best customers."

"Interesting. May your business continue to flourish," Spock says.

Both men decide to join their wives. Tyrone clasps Maria's hand. T'Mara places the sleepy T'Meika securely back in the stroller. She then goes to Spock's side. Tyrone congenially smiles at them. "We better let you three enjoy the rest of the cruise." Then something else occurs to him. "Oh, by the way, there will be a social function at our church. Spock, T'Mara, will you be available on the twenty-fifth day of T'lakht?"

"As of this moment, we have no set plans for the twenty-fifth," Spock replies.

Tyrone glances over to his wife, who is smiling. "Go on, Tyrone, ask them."

His eyes travel back to Spock's face. "Well, we would be honored to have T'Mara sing at the church's worship gathering."

T'Mara's hopeful eyes look upon her husband's calm, handsome face as she asks him, "Do you find that agreeable?"

The corners of Spock's lips turn slightly upwards as he tells her, "T'Mara, I sense you strongly wish to sing; therefore, I feel we should attend."

Out of respect for her husband, she holds back from any physical display of affection. Instead she gives Spock a grateful smile, and happily says to Tyrone and Maria, "Then that's a yes. So when and where?"

Maria's eyes brighten as she says, "At 1845 hours, at the Church of the Redeemer. It is in the heart of the tourist district of Shikahr. It should not be hard to locate, for there are few Christian places of worship."

Tyrone taps his wife's shoulder. "Come, we should allow them to enjoy the cruise, and we have business to tend to." They say their farewells.

Spock, T'Mara, and of course T'Meika enter the elevator. They proceed to the upper deck to get the most optimal view of the sea of Voroth.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

It is 1130 hours the following day, when Spock and his family arrive at his parent's house. Amanda allows them inside the well-kept living area. T'Mara almost sighs in relief when she learns that Sarek would be giving lectures all day at the Vulcan Science Academy. T'Mara carefully removes T'Meika from the baby carrier as she says, "Mother, thank you for watching our little one. We're just not sure how our meeting with my mother will unfold. We don't want her to be surrounded by any negative situations."

Amanda gently takes hold of the wiggling baby, but soon little T'Meika settles into her grandmother's arms. Amanda could not help but adore her grandchild. "Oh daughter, it's my pleasure."

Spock places the baby's carryall on the floor. "I also thank you, Mother. I hope she will not cause you much difficulty. Even though she is only one-quarter human, she can be quite spirited."

Amanda thinks back to when Spock was an infant. She would never define him as exuberant, but her son had his emotional moments which pleased her, but deeply disappointed Sarek. She slowly rocks T'Meika in her arms as she replies, "Don't fret, we'll be fine. You two better leave soon, so not to be tardy."

T'Mara lovingly kisses T'Meika's forehead. "Goodbye, my daughter. We will be back as soon as we can."

Spock gently strokes his daughter's cheek. "Goodbye, T'Meika; your grandmother will tend to your needs." He then hands T'Meika her favorite toy.

Spock and T'Mara enter the air car and soon they are on their way to Surakahr.

oooooooooooooooooooo

T'Sain opens the door, and Spock and T'Mara enter the modest home. Right away Spock discovers where his wife received most of her beauty. Her mother is a tan-skinned woman with big dark eyes. Contrary to Vulcan custom, waves of chocolate-brown hair drape over her shoulders. T'Mara's mother notices her daughter's taut expression. She admits to herself that she, too, was not looking forward to this encounter. It had been 30.75 years since she left T'Mara with her father. Will she be able to get her daughter to understand her reasons for leaving? But that will not be the hardest thing to explain. It was that T'Sain never even once contacted T'Mara. She takes her stirring emotions and buries them deep within her. Finally, she says, "Hello, my daughter. It pleases me to see you are well."

T'Mara finds it hard to believe she is now standing in front of her mother. Although she had seen holograms of her mother, T'Mara always wonder what she looked like in person. Now here she is, and words seem to elude T'Mara. What does one say to a woman who deserted you and your father? She decides to not let her pain show.

T'Mara swallows before speaking. "Uh...Mother...finally we meet." She then gestures with her hand. "As you probably heard, this is my husband, Captain Spock."

In a Vulcan manner, T'Sain bows her head. "It is an honor to meet you, Captain Spock."

Still feeling uncomfortable about meeting the woman who had rejected her own daughter, Spock merely nods. "Thank you. At last to meet the mother of my wife."

"Please seat yourselves. I will soon return with water for us to drink."

Spock and T'Mara settle on the not-so-soft couch. T'Sain returns with their glasses of water. She seats herself on the Vulcan style club chair. So many emotions are now surging through her, from uneasiness to contentment at seeing her daughter. Such feelings she will not allow to show on her face. She takes a long sip of water before speaking. At last she says, "First, I need to inform you that I have remarried to a Vulcan. His name is Demetris. He will be here in approximately an hour and thirty minutes."

T'Sain's dark eyes stay focused on her daughter's attentive face. She continues, "Let me begin by giving you a brief synopsis of the beginning of my marriage to your father. Andre can be a very charming man with high intelligence. He also, as you are aware, excelled in athletics. When attending the University of Pennsylvania, his interest turned to baseball. Andre's proficiency with the game gained the attention of professional teams. To my dismay, he chose a career as a professional baseball player over a stable profession as a computer engineer, for which he had earned a degree. Regardless, I still married him. I was hoping that Andre would grow tired of participating in the game, but I was in error. Before long, your father started to socialize with an unsavory group of players. He began to change. First the drinking, then after a while, violent behavior emerged. We were married for two years when I became pregnant. Once you were born, I had hoped he would cut back on his carousing. Andre did for the first two months of your young life, but your father soon returned to his old ways. So I left for Vulcan." T'Sain's control faltered and she fell silent.

T'Mara, on the other hand, had no problem revealing her hurt. Suddenly she spouts out, "Mother… how could you leave me with a man who was incapable of taking care of me? A man that abused me?"T'Sain downs the rest of her water. There is no denying that her daughter's reaction was justifiable. Right after T'Mara was born, she had felt inadequate as a mother, and unable to nurture her baby. Now can she get T'Mara to accept her explanation? Doleful eyes now focus on her daughter's distraught face, and she takes a slow breath before continuing. "I...I did not believe I was capable of raising a child." She quickly lowers head with remorse. T'Sain then chokes out, "I had...no motherly feelings for you. Forgive me."

T'Mara begins to feel as if her heart has been ripped from her. She peers deeply into her husband's caring eyes as if to seek out his strength. He must have been sensing her need. By gently touching T'Mara's hand, Spock mentally shares his fortitude. This gives her the courage to look directly at T'Sain. "Mother, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you yet." A tinge of anger emerges as she asks, "But why no communication?"

Just as T'Sain is ready to respond, a tall dark-complected, muscularly-built man enters the living area. T'Sain's husband Demetris coolly glances at Spock and T'Mara. He then greets T'Sain. "My wife." Demetris extends his two fingers and strokes her fingers. He seats himself on the club chair adjacent to T'Sain's chair. Demetris' attractive but stoic face looks at his wife as he says, "May I assume this is your daughter and son-in-law?"

T'Sain nods. "Correct. Captain Spock and my daughter, T'Mara."

Spock slightly bows his head. "Greetings to you, sir."

Demetris' scrutinizing eyes move from T'Mara and back to Spock. He levelly replies, "So I am in the presence of the famous Captain Spock. I am honored."

Spock could not help but wonder if he heard a hint of sarcasm in the words. He then observes T'Sain's husband giving T'Mara an appraising look. Did he see disdain come across Demetris' face? Was it because T'Mara allows her humanness show?

Demetris continues to study T'Mara for another moment. He had learned of her background from his wife. Humans to him were intellectually inferior weaklings due to their irrational beliefs. At last, he addresses her. "I am sure your mother would like to learn about her daughter. So please, give us a summary of your life."

T'Mara is still dealing with the disappointment of not learning of why T'Sain never once sent her a communique or a subspace message. Perhaps it is for the best, for she could have been deeply hurt by her mother's reply. T'Mara pauses to gather her thoughts, and after a short silent prayer, begins an abbreviated version of her life. She does not dwell on the abuse she suffered from her father. Instead, T'Mara shares about living with her Aunt Whitney and her three cousins. She then divulges about her time on Vulcan, from her tutelage under the healer to the loving human couple that opened their home to her. She ends with her meeting Spock and, of course, the day they wed. T'Mara made no mention of counseling her husband or of her rape. All through the tale, she injected her belief in the savior named Jesus.

Demetris had already formed a negative opinion of his wife's daughter, but now he sees her as a foolish being who happened to be educated. He tilts his head, then rubs his clean-shaven chin. "Ah, an interesting tale, T'Mara." He decides he will just be blunt. "You must realize that only the simpleminded believe in a god. Certainly one of your schooling cannot accept that a man died and was resurrected?"

T'Mara knows she cannot react with emotion. She calmly states, "There are several scientists who have faith in Jesus. They embrace logic and the Bible."

T'Sain's husband interrupts her. "All humans and human logic. The weakest form of reasoning. Daughter of T'Sain, your blind faith in this so-called Lord makes you appear as a halfwit, and you bring shame to your mother."

Spock no longer can tolerate Demetris' demeaning words against his wife. He leans forward with clasped hands on his knees. With controlled anger, he says, "Sir, the words you just spoke about my wife are discourteous and inaccurate. Please apologize to her."

Demetris releases a humorless chuckle. It is then that Spock realizes that he is of dual heritage. He had already suspected that Demetris is half Romulan.

T'Sain's husband gives Spock a hard stare. "I will not apologize, for my words are factual."

At that, Spock abruptly stands with his hands clenched. Demetris follows suit, but walks right up to him. The Romulan in him sneers at T'Mara's husband. Then through his teeth, he says, "You half human weakling….You desire to fight me?"

Spock folds his arms across his chest. With his voice tight, he replies, "At this moment I do not intend to engage in a physical encounter with you. However, I do expect you to do the honorable thing, and that is to withdraw your words."

Demetris takes another step closer to Spock. He pokes him in the chest as he gruffly states, "Never! Although she happens to be a very attractive woman who fulfills your desires, she is an idiotic woman who has faith in an imaginary God. You must have brought shame to Ambassador Sarek's family."

Spock had enough of the half Romulan. His eyes become like sharp Vulcan daggers as he looks directly at Demetris and speaks in his native tongue, " _Uru areinnye, krenath_ _Rihansu s'cavot!"_ ("Go to hell, bastard from a Romulan whore!)

Demetris suddenly lunges at Spock, causing him to tumble over the coffee table. Taking advantage of the situation, he pulls out a switchblade from his pants pocket.

T'Mara quickly stands and yells out, "Spock! He has a knife!"

Her husband, being a well-trained fleet officer, swiftly rises to his feet, and then dodges Demitris' knife-wielding hand.

T'Mara rushes over to her mother, who is standing by her chair. Frightened, she shouts, "You need to stop him!

But T'Sain just stands frozen in her spot. T'Mara figures she cannot depend on her mother, so she begins to move towards Spock. But he instructs her to not interfere. He then manages to grab hold of Demetris's wrist. They struggle, but Spock is able to tighten his grip around the half-Romulan's wrist, which causes him to drop the switchblade. T'Mara seizes the moment and drops to the floor to snatch the knife. All of a sudden, Demetris stomps on her hand. She is able to wiggle her hand from under his boot. T'Mara gets to her feet and backs away from the venomous man. Seeing all this, Spock becomes enraged, so he charges Demetris, causing him to be slammed against the wall.

In the meantime, T'Mara looks around her, but her mother is no longer in the room. Was T'Sain so heartless that she does not care if T'Mara's husband might get seriously injured?

Spock now has a chokehold around Demetris' neck. T'Mara's eyes widen, for she fears her husband's rage might cause him to kill. She cautiously approaches him, and with a trembling low voice, says, "Spock."

But his hands seem to squeeze harder around Demetris' throat. He begins to thrash. T'Mara steps even nearer to her husband. With deep concern, she loudly speaks his name. "Spock!" In a calmer tone, she continues, "Please don't allow your Vulcan passions to rule over you."

Spock, without a word, releases his grip. Demetris harshly laughs. "Ah...as I thought. A complete coward." He then takes advantage of his enemy's mercy. He pulls his arm back and with one swift move punches Spock squarely on his cheek. Spock stumbles back but does not fall.

Unexpectedly, there is hard knocking on the front door. A commanding voice can be heard from the other side of the door. "This is the authorities. Allow us inside."

T'Sain emerges from the bedroom and then opens the door. Two Vulcan police officers march inside. She informs them that it was her husband who caused the altercation. She also tells them that Spock was only defending himself.

With everything under control, one office questions Spock while the other officer takes holograms of his wounds. The officer then takes images of T'Mara's injured hand. Finally, it is Demetris's turn to talk. He puts his arms as if expecting to be arrested. The half-Romulan is seething with extreme annoyance as he sputters out, "Go ahead and take me to prison." His flaming eyes meet Spock's icy eyes. "I am a Vulcan and will not deny anything. So put the stasis cuffs on me."

One officer does just that, since they now have obtained enough evidence to take him to the detaining center. They leave with T'Sain's husband.

Once the officers left with Demetris, T'Mara goes right up to Spock. Her eyes become moist from relief. Her hand gently touches his now swollen cheek. He takes hold of her hand. Then to T'Mara's surprise, he pulls into her into an embrace. With weariness in his voice, he asks her, "Are you alright?"

She is still shaken over what just transpired. Every negative word spoken has begun to fester inside of her. Finally, with a brittle voice, she responds, "To be honest I had hoped..." T'Mara turns around to see her mother sitting in the club chair. T'Sain, to her, seems very vulnerable. She looks back at her husband. "Wait...I think I'm not the only one that is hurting"

Spock observes his mother-in-law. Though he had formed an unfavorable view of T'Sain for abandoning her daughter, he could see that she needed T'Mara. "Go to her, my wife."

T'Mara attempts to console her mother. T'Sain just sits and does not say a word. Since T'Sain refuses any physical contact, T'Mara utters, "Mother, please let me help."

T'Sain just shakes her head. After a few minutes, words emerge from her mouth. "My daughter, I ask forgiveness for my failure in standing against my husband. There is so much I need to say to you, but right now I need to be alone. I have much to consider. So T'Mara, I think it would be wise if you leave."

T'Mara wonders if they would ever have a true mother-daughter relationship. She lets go a sad sigh. "Are you certain you don't want to talk?"

"Do not misinterpret this as rejection. Give me time, T'Mara. I will contact you before you leave Vulcan," T'Sain says with sincerity.

Spock touches T'Mara's shoulder. "Come, we should leave; we both need to be looked over by a healer."

She briefly closes her eyes before replying. "Alright...mother please call us."

"I will, my daughter."

oooooooooooooooooo

When T'Mara was being tended by the healer, Spock contacts his mother to inform her that they will arrive at her home by 18.25 Vulcan time. He then apologizes to Amanda for being 1.15 hours behind schedule. Lastly, he told her that an explanation will be given on why they were detained.

At last Spock and T'Mara walk up the pathway of Sarek's estate. Both now show no evidence of being in an altercation, for they had stopped to change their clothes. When they enter the family room, Spock and T'Mara notice Sarek sitting in his Vulcan style wooden chair. He lays his tablet on the small table next to his chair, and his eyes scrutinize them.

In a cool tone, he finally says, "Greetings, son."

"Greetings, Father," Spock replies.

Sarek merely nods. "Your mother is with your wife's daughter, out in the garden. Sit, for I need to acquire some information from you."

Spock and T'Mara quickly exchange glances before seating themselves on the sofa. Since his father's expression is totally unreadable, he does not even dare to guess what is on Sarek's mind.

Sarek keeps his eyes directly on his son's face. As a typical Vulcan, he states what is on his mind. "Son, my aide Tovak contacted me, for he observed you and your wife entering Healer Savar's office." He clears his throat. "Tovak also mentioned that he saw bruising around your right eye, Spock. Your mother became concerned after hearing this. So is there anything you need to share with me?"

Spock truly does not wish to discuss with Sarek about what occurred at T'Sain's home. With the memory fresh in his mind, Spock needed to submerge his deep distaste for T'Sain's husband. With complete calmness, he replies, "Perhaps your aide needs to adhere to the Vulcan rule of privacy." Spock could not help but think that his father should also respect his privacy.

In the moment Spock was speaking, Amanda appears with T'Meika by her side. Seeing her parents, the baby runs, but then stumbles trying to get to Spock and T'Mara. By doing so, the little one lightly bumps her head against the coffee table. She stands without a whimper, then walks up to her mother. T'Meika tugs on T'Mara's pant leg. "Mommy...up."

T'Mara obliges and places her on her lap.

Amanda settles herself on the club chair, across from the sofa. Pleased to see that her son and daughter-in-law seem well, she figures she was worried over nothing. She starts to tell them about her and T'Meika's day.

However, her husband requests her to remain silent. "Amanda, Spock was about to explain why they were at the healer's office. Proceed, my son."

Spock's task now becomes more troublesome with his mother present. He remembers back to his childhood. Whenever he returned home from being engaged in a scuffle with his classmates, she tended to fuss over him. His eyes roam from his mother to his father. He thinks of the old human phrase, 'Let's get this whole thing over with.' After mentally releasing his stress, Spock starts his summary on the last 5.75 hours. When he finishes his description of the day's events, Spock notices Amanda's worried face. On the other hand, his father's face holds displeasure, so he prepares himself for Sarek's incisive remarks.

The elder Vulcan leans forward and peers at the younger Vulcan with pure aloofness. "Spock, most regrettable, but surely quite avoidable. To provoke a Romulan, as you should have known, is never advisable. Although Demetris' words were harsh and on some points untrue, you should have just left the premises. However, Demetris spoke the truth on T'Mara's beliefs. For trusting in a god is at best preposterous."

Spock's anger revisits him. This time he does not care if it shows. His stare becomes like the scorching Vulcan desert. "Father, you may ridicule your own son, but never speak ill of my wife." He suddenly stands, then offers his hand to T'Mara. "Come, it is time to take our leave from here."

T'Mara sadly glances at Amanda as she places T'Meika in the baby carrier. Spock's mother stands by her daughter-in-law, and her eyes show the anger she has for her husband. She glowers at Sarek's passive face. "My husband, you are infuriating. You need to retract your words."

Sarek blankly stares at Amanda. "My wife, a Vulcan must speak the truth."

His wife lets go a huff. "Ugh...we will discuss this later." She then faces Spock and T'Mara. "Come with me to the kitchen. Since your hotel room has a warmer, I prepared your family a meal."

As requested of them, they follow Amanda to the kitchen. She hands Spock two containers and a bag holding plates and utensils. With a caring tone, she says, "Spock, T'Mara, go back to your room and relax. Find something to divert your minds from this day's events. Perhaps a good game of three-dimensional chess." Realizing she will not be seeing them till Sarek's next visit to earth, she hugs each of them. To her son, she says, "Spock, I am proud of you. She smiles as she continues, "And regardless of your father's opinion of your wife, there is no doubt that she loves you and is a wonderful wife and mother. Never stop defending her." Amanda turns to face T'Mara. With a caring expression, she tells her, "Never let go of your strong faith in God. It will help you both through the hardest of trials." She then touches T'Meika's cheek. "Bye-bye, my little sweetie. Your grandmother loves you." Amanda waves as the family exits the house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nevasa's rays are now peeking between the window blinds of the hotel room. T'Mara rolls over to her side and is surprised to see her husband still beside her on the bed. Sensing she is awake, Spock opens his eyes. His face softens into a faint smile. "Ah...my aisha. Apparently, yesterday's circumstances affected me more than I care to admit." He takes hold of her hand and then caresses her cheek. Spock still holds concern for his wife. "T'Mara, were you able to put all that happened behind you?"

Her peaceful face looks upon his strong features. With honesty T'Mara replies, "I have been constantly turning it all over to God. But let's no longer dwell on it. Today is a new day for us to enjoy."

He sits up. "Agreed."

After rising from the bed, T'Mara walks in front of him. She tilts her head with curiosity. "Spock, is your beard repressor not working?"

He hesitates, then clears his throat. "Ah...so you have noticed. Actually, I stopped applying it two days ago."

T'Mara remembers asking him to grow a trimmed goatee. She had her doubts that he would go through with it. His thoughtful gesture made her realize how much he treasured her. With her big dark eyes sparkling, she asks, "You did this for me?"

"Obviously, for you are my wife." Spock places out his two fingers.

She matches her two fingers with his in the Vulcan manner. "My love, thank you."

Within minutes they hear movements coming from the crib. They both go to take care of T'Meika's needs.

oooooooooooooooo

Spock and his family arrive at The Church of the Redeemer thirty minutes before their expected time, to allow T'Mara a chance to practice her song.

At 1845 hours, Tyrone and Maria Williams welcome Spock, T'Mara, and T'Meika. They all then head to the multipurpose room on the lower floor. Since T'Mara is going to sing, they choose seats near the front. Spock surveys his surroundings. Directly before him is a realism style painting of Christ holding a child, a symbolic painting of the Trinity, and an artistic creation of the Last Supper. Even though he was not as firm a believer as his wife, he still values the pictures' significance. Then he notices the hologram of a wooden cross, which causes him to remember the hymn his mother would sing, "The Old Rugged Cross". She, on occasion, would softly sing it when she felt discouraged.

Spock did not expect to see any other Vulcans, but to his amazement, he observes three entering the room. An older female, a younger lady, and a young boy who seat themselves in the rear of the fellowship hall.

A middle-aged gentleman steps to the front. Gaining everyone's attention, he introduces himself. Pastor David Johnston says a brief prayer to start the worship assembly. The first performers come to the front. They perform an interpretative dance to the song "Lord, You Are Beautiful". Then the children's choir sings "This Little Light of Mine". It is now T'Mara's turn to go up front. She walks up with a borrowed guitar in hand. She sits on a stool. Her eyes scope out the audience. Then they land on a Vulcan woman who is entering the room. The woman settles next to the other Vulcan ladies. T'Mara wonders how her mother knew about her singing. She quickly glances at her husband, whose eyes give away the answer. He must have contacted T'Sain without her knowledge.

T'Mara takes in a nervous breath. She tells about the selection she is going to sing. "This song is usually sung during Christmas, but I wish to share it with you now." The song is called "The Cloverton Hallelujah".

…..I know You came to rescue me.

This baby boy would grow to be a man and one day die for me and you.

My sins would drive the nails in you.

That rugged cross was my cross too.

Still every breath You drew was Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…

Spock, till now, had never heard his wife sing with such raw emotion. As if every word became real to her. The crowd must have felt the same for she received a warm hearty applause.

Once the worship gathering ended, Spock, T'Mara, and T'Meika are surrounded by some of the attendees. As much as Spock's wife likes the attention, she truly desires to get to her mother. Spock decides to excuse himself. He soon returns with T'Sain by his side. T'Mara gives him a grateful smile. After several minutes of meeting and thanking people, T'Mara finally gets to speak to her mother. Spock suggests they locate a place where they can talk in private, and seeks out Tyrone, who leads them to an empty Sunday school room.

Once inside, T'Mara walks up to T'Sain with a joyful expression and says, "Mother...my husband told you we would be here, didn't he?"

T'Sain tilts her head towards her son-in-law. "Yes; he is a most thoughtful man. I regret that our last meeting ended in such a devastating manner, so this will give me a chance to have a more positive rapport with you.

Spock lifts their baby from the stroller. "Perhaps you can start by meeting our daughter, T'Meika." He hands over the little one to her.

T'Mara's mother carefully gathers the half asleep child. T'Meika gradually opens her eyes and she looks upon this lady's face, an older version of her mother. As T'Meika begins to feel comfortable, she reaches out to touch T'Sain's cheek. The Vulcan's normally stoic face almost breaks into a smile. "Ah...yes I am your grandmother."

T'Meika with glee says, "Grand..Grandma."

Even though her face does not show it, T'Sain is enjoying this time of family closeness. Inwardly she smiles as she says, "Oh T'Mara, she has your features and your strong personality." She hands T'Meika back over to her mother, and then continues, "My daughter, I want you to know that I don't understand or believe in your God, but I do not share my husband's opinion of your faith. Speaking of Demitris, you might think your mother is a fool, but I still cherish him. I am hoping when he returns from the Arkahr detention center, he will be less volatile. But I want to reassure you both that he has never physically abused me."

T'Mara soaks in her mother's words. She can only hope that the staff at the center will not retrain Demetris's mind to the point where he will become emotionally sterile. She would not wish that on anyone. For the time being, she keeps her reservations about the prison to herself. "Mother, I hope that is the case. We need to leave soon, for we are catching the first starliner back to earth."

"I understand, my daughter. Now that you have my contact information please...as the humans say...keep in touch. I cannot replace the years we lost, but I do desire a mother/daughter relationship." She awkwardly wraps her arms around her daughter.

T'Mara accepts the token of affection. Her deepest wish has finally come to fruition. Maybe as time goes by, her mother will reveal more of her past to her. Her voice cracks with emotion as she says, "Mother, take care...I love you."

T'Sain says with feeling, "T'Mara, I will miss you."

Her lovely face now turns towards Spock. "Thank you for your kindness. If you find it in your heart, please call me Mother."

He is taken aback by her offer. "You are welcome. I hope there will be a time you can visit us on earth...Mother."

T'Sain extends her hand out in the Vulcan way. "I hope it will be so. To you all, peace and long life."

Spock and T'Mara return the gesture as T'Meika waves. They then say their farewells to Tyrone and Maria.

ooooooooooooooo

Now back in their hotel room, Spock and T'Mara prepare little T'Meika for bed. Once they felt she was settled in her crib, they sit down on the cozy love seat. T'Mara snuggles up against her husband. She is still feeling elated from the night's events. She is very pleased to share this quiet time with her husband, and starts to caress Spock's cheek. "My sweet, you can't say this trip was uneventful."

Spock agrees it was an emotionally challenging visit to Vulcan. Contentment not only fills him, but the love from his wife also touches his soul. He mentally shares his love for T'Mara as he says, "My aisha, that is what makes life interesting. However, these moments I share with you is what is dear to my heart."

T'Mara is feeling very blessed that night. Reunited with her mother, a husband who cherishes her with all his heart, and their darling daughter who brings them joy. With feeling, she says, "Let's embrace this time and never take our lives for granted."

No other words needed to be said as Spock holds her close to him.


End file.
